<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beetle's Adoration by MightyWheelchair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525232">The Beetle's Adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWheelchair/pseuds/MightyWheelchair'>MightyWheelchair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildo Riding, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWheelchair/pseuds/MightyWheelchair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knight presents Bretta with a beautiful gift and she, endeared by the gesture, has some private fun, thinking of the mysterious wanderer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beetle's Adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, so a short one today, cause I'm trying a new method of writing (aka first I wrote most of the text in my native language, put it in software made for translating long texts, corrected all the weird parts, finished the story in English and put it through a grammar checking program)<br/>so I hope at least the grammar is better than in the last one lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With gentle dabs, a lonely beetle applied more and more layers of paint on the canvas. From under her brush slowly emerged a white mask decorated with symmetrical horns. Her White Savior. The bug she owed her life to. Someone who cared for her enough to save her from the acidic hell she found herself in. In her room, there were various fruits of her labor in honor of the silent knight - two dolls, the larger one lying on her bed, and a drawing of their mask, hanging on her mirror.</p><p>Many times her Savior visited Dirtmouth and thus also her. They often sat next to her on a bench, writing something on a piece of spider silk or modifying their charm build they were using at that moment. Their sharp nail was always placed on their back, ready to be drawn for battle. They were so brave and wonderful and yet so quiet.</p><p>She didn’t know what to say to them. Since her return to the surface, she hardly spoke to them, paralyzed by the fear of rejection. So all she had left was silent admiration for the mysterious insect by capturing their image through various crafts.</p><p>Adding the final touches in form of half-transparent reflections surrounding the wanderer, Bretta finished her work and decided to hang it over her bed to dry. She was quite proud of herself since she managed to capture the attractiveness of the bug she fell for.</p><p>Suddenly she felt someone's eyesight on her form. She did not have to turn around to know it was them. The only bugs that checked up on her from time to time were Elderbug and her knight, and the first one always verbally greeted her. A deep blush covered her face, her claws started to shake and her throat was squeezed out of infatuation. The sound of the steps of the approaching love interest didn’t allow her to think, and their very presence completely paralyzed her. She should speak up, but what should she say? In such a state, she will certainly not be able to put together a meaningful sentence. Let alone maintain a conversation. Especially one-sided, since her knight didn’t seem to talk to anyone, not even Elderbug, just silently listening to other bugs’ words.</p><p>A series of gentle taps on her shell forced her to return to reality. She turned around just to meet the empty black holes in the white mask gazing right into her soul. Looking a little lower she saw a beautiful, white flower in their hand, a subtle glow emitting from it. Slowly they moved the blossom to her, thus signaling that it’s a gift for her. Doltishly gazing at the knight and the flower, Bretta gulped and grabbed the plant with her trembling claw. She tried to choke out words of thanks, but only incomprehensible syllables were coming out of her constricted throat, so a gentle nod had to suffice. The wanderer responded to her with the same gesture and begun to leave. Before exiting her house they turned around and waved friendly to the beetle. Bretta quickly waved back, feeling happiness filling every particle in her body.</p><p>It was incredible. They noticed her, liked her, and even gave her this lovely flower. Putting it in a vase and pouring water inside, Bretta couldn’t stop thinking about the kind gesture. Did... Did they also have affection for her? Maybe she shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily, but this plant was so beautiful... So... unique.</p><p>Unable to stop smiling, she laid down on her bed and cuddled up to the large plushie by her side. They were so nice, so wonderful. She just wanted them to lie next to her instead of the doll. Their mask was so emotionless, and yet incredibly charming. The cloak they wore was probably harboring their agile and attractive body. The beetle blushed.</p><p>...</p><p>So it’s starting again.</p><p>Every time she saw them, her mind quickly replaced her innocent desires with dirty fantasies.</p><p>Bretta raised her head from the doll and gently kissed the place where its mouth should be on the mask of her Savior. ...if, of course, they had it, because she hadn't noticed it on them yet. Suddenly she remembered the open door to her hut. What if some other bug notices her? What if they told her knight what she was doing with a doll made in the shape of them?<br/>
She quickly closed it and returned to her toy. Slowly she covered the whole soft mask with kisses and with her claws she touched the plush body of the doll.</p><p>- My Savior... do you like it? - She purred, rubbing its crotch. Sliding her lips down, tenderly pecking its body, her face found itself between its legs. She stuck out her tongue and with it touched its plush loins. Carefully licking it, she felt a slight twitch in her own slit.</p><p>Her sweet spot demanded attention.</p><p>Bretta lowered her free arm to her crotch and very quickly realized how much the meeting with her Savior excited her. Her whole pussy was slick with her arousal, so nothing prevented her from playing with her clit.</p><p>A muffled moan could be heard in the room when her claw slowly began to massage the incredibly sensitive organ. Trying to practice satisfying the knight with her tongue was pointless as the beetle could no longer concentrate on doing so. Continuous waves of pleasure filled her body with every little move of the claw which consistently worked in her needy loins.</p><p>Dirty thoughts were preoccupying her head. Since her Savior seemed to be interested in her, one day they’d probably mate with each other, right? Then she should be prepared for that possibility. She couldn’t just be a complete amateur, not knowing what she’s doing. The gender of her Savior was a mystery to her, but it was safe to assume that they may have male genitals, which required a little bit more effort to satisfy than female ones. At the very least, she needed to practice and educate herself if she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of her crush.</p><p>She stopped pleasuring herself, got up from her pallet, and walked up to a small, locked chest, hidden in the furthest corner of her hut, where she kept stuff that, if seen by another bug, could ruin the only reputation she had – a diary that was only there when she wasn’t meaning to use it, a few sketchbooks with erotic drawings and a wide shellwood member, carved and polished by her, which she used very often.</p><p>She pulled out the last from the items and grabbed the string that was lying on the floor in disarray. Excitedly she got back to her bed and she started to attach the shellwood member by its base to the crotch of her toy. After making sure that it was stable enough, she sat on the lower part of the plushie's belly, trying to bring her quivering crotch closer to the dildo. Rubbing her vulva against a polished surface, she covered it with her juices so that she could easily slip it inside of her.</p><p>Holding it with one of her claws, she guided it to her wet entrance, letting it gently stretch her as she slowly lowered her hips until the whole shaft was tightly hugged by her sensitive walls. She raised herself a little bit only to heavily fall on the soft belly of the doll. Pleased moans filled her hut and shivers ran through her whole body as vigorously rode the shellwood cock. She wanted to be a sweaty, horny mess along with the mysterious wanderer and thus satisfy her naughty thoughts. They must be pretty pent up, given they’re constantly on the road...</p><p>- Aahh... m-my hero... you’re so big... – Bretta lowered her face to press her lips against the bottom of the plushie’s face. Her right claw went to her crotch, to pet her clit again. Circular motions were her favorite way of caressing her sweet spot thus she stuck with them for now.</p><p>She closed her eyes, imagining it was the Knight’s dick filling her right now while they were laying there instead of the doll in shock from how good it felt. Picturing them trembling underneath her as she skillfully rode their throbbing cock was just too hot. Maybe she’d even be able to make them speak or at the very least, force some cute noises out of them in the heat of the moment? How she wished they’d shoot their seed on her shell or in her mouth. And then she’d either lick it off or swallow right away, happy that a part of her crush was now inside of her.</p><p>Having never seen a penis paired with only reading the pornographic descriptions of sex in erotica found in Dirtmouth’s abandoned library, she had no actual idea what to expect in case she ever had the opportunity to mate.</p><p>Speeding up her movements, she felt a tension building up deep in her loins. Her fantasies quickly brought her to the edge. Lewd noises getting louder the closer she was until with a series of needy gasps accompanied by her lower body convulsing, she climaxed, her wet orifice spasming around the shellwood dick.</p><p>Trying to catch her breath while she was riding her orgasm out by gently massaging her clit through her labia, the beetle cuddled her face up against the doll. A minute or two later, she slipped the member out of herself and laid astride on the plushie, tightly hugging it with her arms. She didn’t even bother cleaning up, since she felt really exhausted yet fairly satisfied with her playtime. Smiling as her body felt at peace, she drifted away, dreaming of her White Savior.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>